Terracotta
by lil smiles
Summary: She was amazed by him, amazed how someone so broken, so hurt, by a terrible tragedy as he was, could learn to open his heart again. Jello-Jane/Lisbon future romance. COMPLETE.
1. Honestly

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first ever Mentalist fic, be kind as it's kind of random. Jane and Lisbon friendship centric, perhaps more if you squint. Basic summary: penguins, weddings and secret operations :P I guess that's it, oh and there is the use of a naughty word, thus the 'T' rating, but other than that the fic is kid friendly. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Like every other great show on TV, I don't own anything Mentalist related. Although some people think I'm mental :)**

* * *

**Honestly**

Teresa Lisbon had been staring at her computer for nearly fifteen minutes. She honestly couldn't believe what she was reading. An e-mail greeting sent from her pathetic excuse of a little brother had rendered her speechless. Mindlessly, she clicked on the bright yellow 'Replay' button. The tinny melody of the wedding march filled her ears yet again as a cartoon penguin dressed in a tuxedo and his bride danced across the screen. Confetti fell on a continuous loop spelling out the words 'We're getting married!'

"Awww, isn't that sweet?"

_Thwack_. Lisbon was so entranced that she didn't even notice Patrick Jane hovering right above her shoulder. He was now seated on his couch, pinching the bridge of his nose where she had accidentally slapped him

"Serves you right for sneaking up on me," she quipped, as soon as her heart returned to a steady rhythm.

"I think you broke it," he whined, checking his fingers for blood.

"Don't be such a baby."

Getting up from her seat, Lisbon walked over and surveyed the damage she inflicted. She turned his head gently from side to side, her long slender fingers just grazing the bottom of his chin.

"You're fine."

"Really?" Jane asked. "Because honestly, I think you broke my nose."

Clearly unimpressed, Lisbon returned to her desk.

"Go home, Jane," she called over her shoulder as she slumped back into her chair.

"Make me."

He was grinning again, the grin that made Lisbon want to slap it right off his face.

"I can break your nose for real this time."

Chuckling, Jane shook his head.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh really? Is that what the little voices in your head are telling you?"

"Nah, the little voices in my head are wondering why you're so against your brother's upcoming nuptials."

Lisbon said nothing in response as she logged out of her computer.

"You're jealous."

Jane was now sitting at the edge of her desk, regarding her with his patented scrutinizing gaze.

"I am not jealous," she said, staring straight back at him.

Her eyes held his for a long moment.

"You're right, you're not jealous."

Lisbon opened her mouth to say something, but the words escaped her as Jane stood up. Her hand instinctively grabbed a hold of his wrist. Jane stared at where Lisbon was grasping and sat back down onto the free corner of her desk.

"I'm not jealous," she repeated defensively, avoiding eye contact.

"Of course not."

His cool demeanour irked her.

"It's just, he does these sorts of things all the time," she let out a half-hearted laugh.

"Your brother gets engaged all the time?"

Looking up, she raised an eyebrow. Jane was obviously teasing her.

"No, Charlie does stupid stuff all the time. Cliff diving, jumping out of airplanes..."

"I jumped out of a plane once," he quipped.

"The point is, he's immature and he's not ready to get married."

"Are you upset because his fiancée is more attractive than you?"

"What?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"No need to worry, Lisbon, you are much cuter than a penguin," he said with a wink. "Charlie definitely has an interesting taste in life partners."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you," she groaned.

"Hey, you're the one that started it and…"

Jane leaned in towards her and stopped when their noses were barely touching. Lisbon felt her breath hitch unintentionally at his close proximity, his blue gaze pinning her in place.

"You're still holding onto me," his voice barely audible.

She retracted her hand as if she had been burned and pushed back to regain space between her and Jane.

"I have to admit, it's nice to know that you want me."

The boyish grin was out in full force again. Putting on a scowl, Lisbon tried to hit him on the shoulder but he ducked out of the way.

"Tsk, tsk, Lisbon, you're losing your touch."

"Says the man that claimed I broke his nose."

"Oh you know that was all an act so that I could con you into fawning over me."

"Please."

"It worked, didn't it?"

He had his palms raised skyward as the grin on his face broadened.

"Go home, Jane."

"You need to come up with a new defence mechanism. Honestly, telling me to go home is getting a bit too predictable."

"Go home, Jane."

"I have a better idea, we can talk more about Charlie."

Reaching for her bag, Lisbon ignored Jane's suggestion. He continued regardless.

"You don't have to be jealous of your brother. Most women are getting married later in life. You are a career woman. You don't have time to be all Martha Stewart," he paused before quickly adding. "Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"I'm not jealous of Charlie."

"Good, you shouldn't be Jane, jealousy is not very becoming," she quipped as she headed out the door.

She had hoped he wouldn't follow her, wishful thinking. He quickly caught up to her and this time, it was his hand on her wrist.

"I'd love to."

"Excuse me?"

"Be your date to your brother's wedding."

"Who said there's going to even be a wedding?"

"He sent you an e-vite."

"Dancing penguins does not constitute as a proper wedding invitation."

"We're in a recession Lisbon, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"Even _if_ Charlie is getting married, you're not coming."

"Why not? It'll be fun. I love weddings."

"I'm not going."

"What? Your baby brother is going to get married and you're not going to give him away?"

"There will be no giving away."

"Because there isn't going to be a wedding," Jane filled in.

"Exactly."

"You're so sure about that."

The question came out as a statement. Lisbon nodded her head.

"You can't seem to convince yourself."

"This has signature Charlie written all over it. It's probably some practical joke after one too many beers with his buddies."

"You're in denial."

"I am not."

"Okay, well, if you must know I'm free next Saturday."

"Do whatever you want, Jane. I'm not going."

"Suit yourself. I'm sure Charlie and I will hit it off smashingly."

Lisbon's green eyes widened in horror.

"You are not going."

"But you just said I could do whatever I want."

"I take it back."

"Sorry, no take backs."

"Jane," she growled.

"You're kinda sexy when you're steamed."

She pulled herself out of his grasp and impatiently pressed the down button for the elevator.

"I think I'll buy the happy couple something crystal. That's an appropriate gift for newlyweds, right?"

"I'm going to ignore you, Jane," she muttered mainly to herself.

"Or maybe I should get a onesie."

_Ping_. The doors opened but Lisbon wasn't paying attention.

"C'mon, shot gun wedding? Don't tell me the thought didn't cross your mind?"

Lisbon didn't admit it out loud but she had considered the possibility.

"There isn't going to be a wedding."

"You know you sound more tape-recorder than your usual self."

The doors had already closed, so she pushed the down button once more.

"Go home, Jane."

"Case and point," he said in a sing song manner.

"Go jump off a bridge, Jane."

"I would try to put in just a smidgen more effort."

This time when the doors opened, Lisbon walked straight in. Jane followed and stood next to her.

"So what's her name?"

"Who's name?"

"Charlie's fiancée."

"Does it really matter?"

"Not really. I just have an insatiable curiosity."

Lisbon rolled her eyes but caved.

"Whitney."

"You don't like her."

"I didn't need a psychic to tell me that."

"I'm not a psychic. Psychics don't exist."

Getting out of the elevator, Lisbon picked up the pace to get away from Jane but he matched her stride.

"She must be drop dead gorgeous. I can't wait to meet her."

He was grinning again.

"Stay away from my brother."

"So I have your permission to hang out with your future sister-in-law and future niece?"

"Jane…"

Her voice trailed off as her eyes trained on the person approaching from behind Jane. Noticing that Lisbon's attention diverted, Jane turned his head and followed her line of sight. A tall man with dark hair had his arm draped around a petit blonde. The pair was walking towards Lisbon. Speak of the Devil. Jane could see the resemblance immediately.

"Hey, Terracotta!"

Jane snickered at her nickname as she was enveloped in a hug.

"Charlie," Lisbon greeted uneasily patting him on the back. "Whitney, what are you two doing here?"

"Well it's nice to see you too, sis."

"That's not what I meant," she sighed.

Folding her arms tightly across her chest, Lisbon was noticeably uncomfortable under Jane's watchful eyes during the entire exchange.

"Didn't you get the invite?" Whitney asked grinning.

"She did," Jane answered for her, "the penguins were a nice touch."

"And you are?" Charlie demanded, glaring at Jane.

"Where are my manners, I'm Jane, Patrick Jane," he replied clearly not intimidated by the taller man.

Jane held out his hand which Charlie shook firmly.

"Oh, so you're Jane, I've heard a lot about you."

Immediately, Lisbon shot both her brother and Jane a warning look. Neither one decided to take it seriously.

"I'm sure it's all been good things."

"My sister thinks you're a pain in the ass."

"She's so insightful, isn't she?" Jane beamed, as he pulled her towards him.

If she could, Lisbon would have easily vaporized Jane on the spot with her glare.

"Oh, by the way," Jane added. "Congratulations on the wedding. You two make a lovely couple."

"Thank you," Whitney smiled shyly up at Charlie.

"You're coming right, Terracotta?"

"Charlie…"

"Of course," Jane jumped in. "Terracotta wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That is it!"

Lisbon forcibly shoved Jane away from her and turned to her brother who was gawking at her sudden outburst.

"You two are not getting married."

"Yes, we are," Whitney insisted.

"No, you aren't. Do you have any idea what goes into a marriage? It's not all lovey dovey and happily ever afters. There are huge responsibilities involved."

"We know that," Charlie said in a firm tone.

"Do you? Do you really have any concept of the real world? Because neither one of you has a steady source of income and that apartment you're living in is way too small not to mention filthy, especially with a baby…"

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"How did you know about..." Whitney turned and glared at Charlie. "You told her?"

"I didn't!" he replied indignantly. "Besides, you're obviously showing."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"What? No, God, why do you always put words in my mouth?"

"You think I'm fat!" Whitney cried.

Lisbon gaped at the arguing couple when Jane finally piped up during the heated yelling match.

"This is way more exciting than Jerry Springer."

Her eyes visibly narrowed.

"This is your fault," Lisbon said, jabbing a finger into his shoulder.

"Me? I'm just an innocent bystander."

"Innocent, my ass," she scoffed.

"Fine! If you don't want to marry me then the wedding is off!" Whitney screamed shrilly as she stormed off.

"Fine!" Charlie roared back as he turned towards his sister. "There are you happy now?"

His accusation caused a pang in her chest as he turned his back on her.

"Charlie, wait!"

He didn't stop, his retreating figure disappearing around the corner.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath.

"I expected Whitney to be prettier," Jane mused out loud.

"I screwed up," she groaned, choosing to ignore Jane's comment.

"Eh, you could have done worse."

"What is wrong with me?"

Jane was about to respond when Lisbon slapped her hand over his mouth.

"You answer that question and I _will_ break your nose."

"Hummmph," his voice muffled against her palm.

"And I am not jealous," she insisted, keeping her hand in place. "I want my brother to be happy."

"Hrrmmmph."

"He's just too sweet, too naïve and falls for these airheaded bimbos," she continued to rationalize. "He needs to grow up."

"Hrrmmmph."

Dropping her arm, Lisbon closed her eyes.

"Say it."

"Say what?" Jane asked innocently.

"Say what you think I'm feeling."

"Why would I do that?"

"Stop toying with me."

"I don't toy. I Jedi mind trick people."

He wiggled his fingers in her face for effect.

"I hate you."

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say."

"I _really_ hate you."

The two fell silent, Jane gazing intently at Lisbon, Lisbon staring back. Jane broke first.

"You need to get laid."

"Seriously, Lisbon, what did you expect," she grumbled to herself as she made her way towards her car.

"Fine, you want to know what I think you're thinking," Jane called out to her back. "You're not jealous your brother got engaged. You're jealous because your brother's so willing to take that leap of faith when you couldn't."

She stopped mid-step and slowly turned around.

"What's the point?" the question almost got caught in her throat.

"Love can be a beautiful thing."

"It hurts like a hell too. You know that better than anyone."

Lisbon instantly regretted her choice of words as Jane unconsciously twisted the golden band around his wedding finger.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "That was uncalled for."

A sad smile tugged at his lips.

"No harm done," he shrugged his shoulders. "My wife was pregnant when we got married."

His admission surprised Lisbon. He never spoke about his family and Lisbon felt a sense of pride swell inside of her, proud that Jane wanted to share, even if it was just a small glimpse, his past with her.

"I was engaged once," Lisbon suddenly found herself saying. "Philip Townsend. I was deliriously in love with him."

Even as she forced a shaky smile on her face, she could feel the tears threatening to spill from behind her lids.

"He broke your heart," Jane said matter-of-factly.

Lisbon shook her head.

"I broke his."

Jane reached out and placed a comforting hand on Lisbon's shoulder.

"You'll fall in love again."

Lisbon covered his hand with her own.

"You will too."

They stayed just as they were for a moment longer, before Jane removed his hand from beneath hers.

"I say we should get started on _Operation Penguin Love Reunion_."

Smiling, Lisbon shook her head.

"I appreciate the help, but since this mess is technically my fault, I think I should first try to fix it myself."

"You sure? Because I can give Cupid a run for his money."

She chuckled.

"I'm definitely sure."

"Okay, then, good luck."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and Lisbon?"

"Yeah?"

He dipped his head and brought his lips to her ear.

"Saturday, I'll pick you up nine."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, but was unable to suppress the smile on her face as she gave him a shove.

"Go home, Jane."

* * *

_**TBC**_


	2. Going to the Chapel

**A/N: Wow, I have to honestly (no pun intended :P) say, that I didn't think I would get such great feedback from everyone. So thank you and I hope you like the latest installment because to be honest (oh I need to stop myself XD) I'm not sure what you guys will think. More Jello goodness, although I still erred on the side of friendship but again squint and ye shall find! Basic summary: April Fools', diners and dancing. That's it from me, if I have more ideas I'll write more. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Same as before. I own squat.**

* * *

**Going to the Chapel**

Patrick Jane walked into the bullpen early Friday morning with a smile on his face. He was whistling to the tune of the _Wedding March_ as he made his way to the break room for tea. Already seated at the table was Cho, a crime thriller in one hand a mug in the other. Peering over the pages of his book, Cho watched Jane as he moon-walked to the fridge for milk.

"You're chipper this morning," he said finally, when their eyes met.

"It's a beautiful day," replied Jane.

"You get laid or something?"

"Sadly no, but I do have the glow, don't I?"

Cho didn't say anything more as he returned his attention to his book. A minute later, Van Pelt walked in.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"And a fabulous morning to you, Grace," said Jane cheerfully.

Raising an eyebrow, Van Pelt turned to Cho but he spoke before she could voice her question.

"Don't know, don't ask."

"Oookay, then."

Van Pelt busied herself with pouring a mug of decaf as Rigsby joined the group.

"Morning."

"Glorious, isn't it?" Jane exclaimed, grinning like a fool.

Rigsby shot a questioning look at Van Pelt which earned him a shoulder shrug in response.

"Guys, team meeting, let's go," Lisbon announced at the doorway.

Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt all headed out, leaving Jane and Lisbon alone in the break room.

"Jane, move it."

"That's not what you said last night," Jane replied, waggling his eyebrows.

"Now," she said impatiently.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Jane took a long slow sip of his tea.

"What part of the word 'now' don't you understand?"

Jane pretended to ponder the question.

"I guess it would be the 'no' part."

Throwing her hands in the air, Lisbon turned around, obviously not having any patience for his morning routine. Jane, smiling at his small victory, followed her into the conference room just a second later.

"Before we start," Jane said with a flourish, "there's an announcement I'd like to make."

All eyes were on Jane as he turned to Lisbon who had already taken her seat. Placing a hand on each of her shoulders, Jane smiled broadly.

"Lisbon and I are getting hitched."

Van Pelt's jaw dropped as Rigsby spewed coffee all over her new white blouse.

* * *

"You have to admit, it was pretty funny."

Lisbon was trying her best to put on a serious face, but Jane's goofy grin was proving difficult to ignore.

"What is your problem, Jane?"

"Oh c'mon, where's your sense of humour? It's April Fools' for God's sake."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but April Fools' was on the first."

"Oh, it was?"

He looked down at his wrist, slightly disappointed.

"You don't have a calendar on your watch, Jane," Lisbon deadpanned.

Jane eyed Lisbon suspiciously.

"How do you know?" he demanded, hiding his arm behind his back.

Sighing, Lisbon rubbed her temple and tried to resume the paperwork she needed to get done. She was granted only a few minutes of peace and quiet when Jane plopped down at the corner of her desk and began twiddling his thumbs. She slowly peered up at him.

"Is there something you want?"

"Who me?" he pointed at himself.

"No, I was talking to the incredibly annoying man behind you."

Jane looked over his shoulder and then looked back at Lisbon with a grin.

"You got me," Jane wagging his finger at her.

"Seriously, Jane, I'm trying to work."

"Oh I know."

She waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Well, what is it?" she asked irritably.

Bending forward, Jane lowered his voice down to a whisper.

"What's the status on _Operation Penguin Love Reunion_?"

Realization dawned on her. Jane was fishing to see if her brother's wedding was back on.

"I thought you were the psychic one."

"Psychics don't exist."

"So you say."

"You're avoiding my question."

"That's because it's classified information."

"Well, I guess I'll find out when I pick you up at nine tomorrow."

Lisbon glared at him.

"You're not picking me up."

"Yes I am. Will you be wearing blue?"

"Jane…"

"You're right, who am I kidding?" he exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "Your dress is obviously green."

"Jane..."

"I'm going to have to buy a new tie, hmm."

"You're not coming."

"I was invited."

"No, you weren't."

"Yes, yes I was."

"You invited yourself," she said incredulously.

"Minor details."

Lisbon was wracking her brain for the semblance of an excuse.

"I know where the chapel is, Lisbon, there's no getting out of it."

The triumphant glint in his baby blues was bringing on a throbbing headache.

"No commenting on ugly bridesmaid dress, no pranks and absolutely no hypnotism."

"Spoil sport."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"You better behave."

"Scouts honour."

"You were never a scout."

"In my heart I was."

Sighing, Lisbon gave in.

"Nine o'clock, don't be late."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lisbon already knew she was going to regret letting Jane accompany her to Charlie's wedding as he hopped off her desk and began to whistle _Pachelbel's Cannon_. He was already down the hall, when he heard Lisbon's voice.

"I hate you, Jane."

* * *

Teresa Lisbon was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She pulled her hair up and then allowed them to fall back down, still unsure on what do with her unruly curls. The process was repeated several times until she was interrupted by the doorbell. Looking over at her alarm clock, she saw the red numbers flashing 8:31. Jane was early. Running down the stairs, Lisbon opened the door. Jane was dressed in a dark charcoal suit, matching vest, crisp white shirt and an emerald green tie. She wasn't going to admit it to him, but he looked more handsome than usual.

"You should have told me that the attire was informal," he said suggestively, eying her up and down.

On reflex, Lisbon tightly clutched the front of her terrycloth robe closed in a fist, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Jane smiled at the way she was looking at him.

"You're blushing."

"Am not," she replied hotly.

"Are too."

Lisbon bit her lip and glared at him, his tone mimicked how an adult would talk to an infant. Taking this opportunity while Lisbon was distracted, Jane popped his head over her shoulder to get a better look at her house.

"Nice place."

Before he could scrutinize her home any further, Lisbon propelled him back out onto the porch and slammed the door in his face.

"Wait in the car!" she yelled as she returned upstairs.

Lisbon shimmied into her dress and quickly touched up her make-up. _Ding dong. _She stood awkwardly in front of the mirror for the last time, _ding dong_, deciding to pin her hair up in a messy bun. _Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong. _Fumbling with the clasp on her newly acquired pair of heels, she came back down the steps as the bell chimed, _ding dong_, for the umpteenth time. As she reopened the door, a scowl firmly in place, she caught Jane with his finger hovering over the button.

"Your door bell is broken," he quipped, his eyes roaming her change in attire.

Her dress had a v-neckline showing just the right amount of cleavage and a slim fitting bodice with the skirt flaring out above her knees. It was in the exact shade of green as his tie. He carefully inspected the delicate spaghetti strap on her shoulder, his fingers just brushing against her skin.

"You look nice, Lisbon," he said finally.

His touch combined with his compliment caused her cheeks to flare. Clearing her throat, she shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Thanks," she replied. "Shall we?"

She walked down the steps in front of him, giving him full view of her bare back as her gown dipped to just above her waist. Jane couldn't resist letting out a wolf-whistle. At the sound, Lisbon whipped her head back around.

"What?" she demanded

The goofy smirk on Jane's face grew.

"What is it?" she repeated her question impatiently.

"Nothing."

Lisbon planted a hand on her hip, clearly infuriated.

"Seriously, Lisbon," he said, holding both his palms up. "It's _nothing_."

* * *

The chapel started filling up just after Jane and Lisbon settled down into their seats near the back.

"We should be sitting up front," Jane commented.

"Why?"

"We're the groom's family."

"No, _I_ am the groom's family. You're more like the distant cousin that nobody wants around."

"Ouch, that hurt," Jane exclaimed, as he spotted Charlie from the corner of his eye.

Lisbon noticed but was unable to stop Jane as he strode up to her brother.

"Hello again, Charlie."

The two exchanged a quick handshake.

"Hi Patrick, glad you could make it. Where's Terracotta?"

Lisbon hurried over, trying desperately not to trip. She was about to hurl the wrath of the Gods upon Jane for making her run in her heels when she took a closer look at her brother. Dressed in a simple tuxedo, Charlie Lisbon was absolutely beaming. The sight unexpectedly brought a tear to her eye as Lisbon threw her arms around him.

"Hey, whoa, no crying. The ceremony hasn't even started yet," Charlie chuckled, rubbing the tears from his sister's cheek.

"I'm sorry. You look really good," she said proudly.

"So do you. Where exactly were you sitting?"

"Oh, we were just in the back…"

"Don't be ridiculous. I've got seats saved for you and Patrick."

She must have had a confused look on her face when Charlie began to elaborate.

"Your boyfriend?"

Lisbon was stunned, not used to people referring to Jane by his first name. In fact, for a second she had temporarily forgotten that Jane was standing beside her. He still had a stupid grin on his face and looked as though he was waiting for something. It was then that the implication of Charlie's words sunk in causing Lisbon to blush furiously.

"Jane. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend," she retorted, emphatically annunciating each word.

"Sure, Terracotta," her brother replied, giving her an exaggerated wink.

"He's not!"

She tried to sound tough but it came out more like the petulant whine of a toddler.

"She's just a little miffed because we missed our morning nooky time," Jane put in.

That did it. His comment earned him an elbow in the gut. Doubling over, Jane let out a dramatic groan, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Abuse, I say!" Jane moaned, clearly enjoying the the discomfort he was causing to Lisbon.

"Nothing to see here," Lisbon said, through gritted teeth.

Charlie was not helping the situation either as he was in stitches at Jane's antics.

"Stop encouraging him," Lisbon seethed.

"Sorry sis, but he's hysterical."

Immediately, Jane straightened up.

"Thank you," he announced. "I'm here 'til Tuesday."

Charlie dissolved into laughter. Lisbon groaned. She clearly did not like the fact her brother and her consultant were teaming up on her.

"Lighten up, Terracotta," Jane said sweetly. "We're at a wedding."

"Oh my God, the wedding!" Charlie exclaimed, as though he suddenly realized he was supposed to be getting married.

He grabbed his sister's wrist before she could protest and dragged her to the front of the altar with Jane following close behind. Charlie pushed the two of them into the first pew before taking his place next to the priest. The white haired pastor eyed Charlie sceptically.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Charlie gulped at his stern tone. Looking over at his sister, Charlie saw her give him an encouraging smile and the anxiety on his face vanished.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Good."

The priest gave the cue to the organist and the beautiful sound of _Pachelbel's Cannon_ filled the air as the congregation turned to face the back of the chapel.

"God, so unoriginal," Jane whispered into Lisbon's ear.

"Shut up, Jane," she said through a strained smile.

"You should have suggested Black Sabbath."

"Shut up, Jane," Lisbon repeated this time with a pinch in the arm.

"Lisbon, not in front of the priest."

His comments stopped when a little girl in a paisley green dress came down the aisle. Her blonde ringlets were pinned up as she tossed rose petals onto the ground. Her blue eyes caught Jane's and for a split second, she transformed into his daughter.

_"Daddy?"_

_ "Yes, Buttercup?"_

_ "Why do people get married?"_

_ "Well, when two people love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together, they get married."_

_ "Oh."_

_ "Why are you asking?"_

_ "Gemma's mommy is getting married to someone who isn't her daddy and they're going to move to New York."_

_ "I see."_

_ "You would never marry someone else would you?"_

_ "No, sweetheart, of course not."_

_ "And you would never send me away either?"_

_ "Absolutely out of the question. You're my little girl and I love you."_

_ "I love you too, Daddy."_

"Jane?"

Shaking himself out of his memories, Jane looked over at Lisbon who had concern written on her face.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

His smile didn't quite reach his eyes but Lisbon didn't press the issue any further as Jane stayed uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

It was well past noon when everyone arrived at the _Rockin' Diner_ for the reception. The happy couple were seated on a raised platform next to a retro jukebox which was currently blasting out the Beach Boys' _Kokomo_. Everyone else was crammed into vinyl red booths being served burgers and onion rings by girls on roller blades. Jane watched with mild amusement as Lisbon was pulled unwillingly into a conga line. Surprisingly, after a few minutes, Lisbon let her hair down and swayed her hips effortlessly to the music as more guests flooded the dance floor. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice the little blonde flower girl was staring up at him, until she tugged at the bottom of his jacket.

"Hi," she said sweetly.

"Hello."

"My name is Amanda."

"My name's Patrick."

The girl smiled shyly and held out her tiny hand.

"Want to dance with me?"

Wordlessly taking her hand, Jane was led onto the vinyl dance floor by Amanda. She promptly kicked off her white patent ballet slippers and placed a delicate foot, one on top of each of Jane's loafers. The song changed to a slow bluesy ballad and all the ruckus of the wedding party faded into the background as Jane danced with Amanda. He couldn't help but smile as he twirled her around, careful that she didn't fall off his feet. And in that clear moment, he felt that he was dancing with his beloved daughter. He had almost forgotten how angelic her giggle sounded, how precious her dimples were, how perfect she was in every way imaginable. However, the moment was abruptly shattered when his daughter was snatched out of his grasp and everything came back into focus.

"Young lady, where are your shoes?" the plump woman holding Amanda reprimanded. "I can't leave you alone for one minute…"

Jane could only watch helplessly as the pair disappeared into the ladies room. Witnessing the entire exchange, Lisbon pushed through the crowd of people towards him. But before she could reach him, he had already escaped out the front door.

* * *

When Lisbon found him, Jane was standing alone at the end of a wooden pier. The small marina across the street from the diner was closed for the weekend but he had wandered inside and was leaning against the railing separating himself from the open water. Lisbon joined him but her presence was not acknowledged. She tried to decipher what was going on behind those blue eyes but he gave nothing away in the seemingly stoic expression on his face. While she was wishing she had Jane's insight into the human psyche, he spoke.

"When we lose one we love, our bitterest tears are called forth by the memory of hours…"

"When we loved not enough," she finished tenderly.

A sad smile tugged at his lips, his eyes still focused ahead of him.

"You know Maeterlinck."

"I studied _Wisdom and Destiny_ back in my senior year."

Neither one said anything more, so Lisbon continued to watch him. She could see he was struggling to keep his cool composure.

"I thought I could do this," he admitted, barely over a whisper. "It was just a wedding. But dancing with her…"

He closed his eyes, trying desperately to conjure up an image of his family. He was grasping at the memories, blurred and faded with time.

"I didn't love her enough."

Jane tilted his head ever so slightly towards her, a single tear escaping his eye. Carefully reaching out, Lisbon brushed the tear from his cheek with her thumb.

"You loved enough, Patrick. You loved more than enough."

Jane pulled her towards him, their foreheads barely touching. She had thought for an instant that he was going to kiss her but he didn't. He just kept his arms loose around her waist, his hands resting on the small of her back. It was one of the most intimate moments that Lisbon had ever allowed herself to be in. It didn't last long. Jane began to step away and reluctantly, Lisbon untangled herself from his embrace.

"We should head back, before they send a search party," Jane said finally.

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I'm sure."

She slowly nodded her head.

"Lisbon…"

A warm smile spread across her lips.

"Don't mention it."

Jane laughed.

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"I have my psychic moments too."

"Aha, so you admit I have an influence on you."

"Oh don't let this get to your head. You have an over inflated ego as is."

"I'm getting awfully tired of your insults, Terracotta."

"Don't call me that," she warned.

"What?" Jane questioned innocently. "Terracotta."

"Jane…"

"But it's such an endearing nickname. I'm sure Cho and Rigsby would appreci…"

"I mean it, Jane, if you share this with anyone I will break you."

"Terracotta, Terracotta, Terracotta…" he sang, dancing around her.

She took a swing at him but he expertly ducked out of the way and ran.

"Terracoooooooooooootta!"

Try as she might, Lisbon couldn't keep the frown on her face as she silently wished that she had pushed him into the water when she had the chance.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Baby Makes Three

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews, they are all much appreciated! I actually didn't expect to continue this series but I re-watched _Thin Red_ _Line_ and had babies on the mind :) Jane + Lisbon + baby shower = Jello fluff. I just noticed that as the chapters progressed so did the romance factor, go figure! Hope you guys enjoy!****  
**

**Disclaimer: *sad face* I only wish I owned the Mentalist. All mistakes are mine however.**

* * *

**Baby Makes Three**

Lisbon was humming and Jane was intrigued. She arrived at the building promptly at seven, a full hour before anyone else would be in, except for him of course. She looked lovely, in a lavender blouse and grey skirt. He watched her from above his mug of tea. There was an extra bounce in her step. Setting his drink down, he walked into her office.

"Morning, Lisbon."

Looking up from her computer, she smiled.

"Good morning, Jane. You're here early."

"Oh well, you know the early bird gets the worm."

She stared at him for a moment.

"Right," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You seem happy."

"I am happy."

"Ah, but what are you happy about?"

"Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that you're going to tell me?"

Leaning back in her chair, she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, let's see."

Jane stared at Lisbon for a moment, holding his hands out as if he was trying to read her aura.

"You look ridiculous, Jane," she laughed.

"Shhh. I need to concentrate."

"Okay, sorry, continue."

He rubbed his temple and furrowed his brow in deep concentration. Just when Lisbon thought he was going to say something, he dropped his arms to the side and sat down onto his couch.

"Wow, that's the first," he muttered, bewildered.

"What?"

"I saw nothing."

"You're lying, Jane."

His face split into a bona fide Jane grin.

"Okay you got me."

"Yeah, yeah, spill."

"You're happy because after spending four months of meticulous planning, you're going to throw your sister-in-law the most wonderful, beautiful and, in your mind, perfect surprise baby shower in the world."

Lisbon shook her head, smiling widely.

"Say it," Jane said.

"Say what?"

"I'm amazing."

"You're right, Jane, I am amazing."

He chuckled, pointing a finger at her.

"Funny."

"You purposely stepped into it."

"Well, I have to let you think you can trick me once in a while."

"Right."

"So when is it?"

"When's what?" she asked innocently.

"Oh c'mon, you know what."

"You're the psychic, you tell me."

Raising her eyebrows, she waited for an answer from him.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Hey I'm not the Energizer Bunny. I need to take a minute to recharge my theorizing batteries."

"It is killing you that I haven't given a single hint about the date away, isn't it?"

"I _will_ find out."

"I'm sure you will," she smiled sweetly up at him as she returned her attention to her computer.

Jane looked as though he was about to say something, but immediately shut his mouth as he walked out the door. When he was a safe distance away, the grin on his face returned full force. He really was too good at his job.

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Lisbon was absolutely thrilled with the look on Whitney's face as she ushered her very pregnant sister-in-law onto the patio of one of the trendiest beach side restaurants in Sacramento. Whitney's friends, family members and close classmates were all invited and she bounced between each person giving hugs and thanking them for being here. Lisbon watched with deep admiration. Despite the fact that she and Whitney got off to a rocky start, the past four months had been an incredible bonding experience. Whitney was a high school drop out, had no aspirations in life and Lisbon was jealous of the fact that she had to share her baby brother with this girl. But after spending some time with Whitney and helping her enrol into beauty school, they forged a true friendship. And with some fancy talking, Lisbon convinced Whitney to call the wedding back on. Since then they had become almost like real sisters. Lisbon had always wanted a sister growing up, someone obviously was listening to her prayers. She felt tears prickle her eyes when Whitney approached her. Lisbon wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde woman.

"Oh Tess, thank you."

"You're welcome. Is Charlie on his way?"

"Yeah, he's stuck in traffic," Whitney gazed at all the smiling faces in front of her. "This shower is amazing, seriously, you out did yourself."

"Anything for you and my niece."

Leaning over, Lisbon spoke to Whitney's stomach.

"Hi, sweetheart, it's your Auntie Teresa and I'm going to spoil you so rotten."

Whitney laughed, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Why are you so sure it's going to be a girl?"

"A little bird told me," Lisbon replied offhandedly.

"Oh," Whitney said just as something caught her eye. "Don't look now, Tess, but I think your extremely handsome _bird_ just arrived."

Lisbon looked over her shoulder, following her sister-in-law's line of sight. Her jaw dropped. He was dressed in his standard three piece grey suit but matched it with an unexpected lavender shirt.

"Go get 'em," whispered Whitney and with a wink she was gone.

Stunned, Lisbon watched speechlessly as Whitney returned to her party. She felt his presence behind her before he even spoke.

"Hi, Lisbon."

She didn't give him the satisfaction of a reply. Jane stepped around her, boyish grin out in full force.

"Congratulations, this is a lovely shower."

"Sure."

"I told you I'd figure it out."

"That doesn't mean you get an automatic invitation."

"Why are you mad?"

"You're crashing the party."

"I know the guest of honour."

"That's beside the point."

"Why are you mad?" he asked again.

"Because Jane," she replied, exasperatedly. "I don't need you popping up in my life outside of work."

An uncomfortable silence befell them.

"Oh," he said, curtly. "I see."

There was a wounded look in his eyes and Lisbon groaned in frustration.

"That's not what I meant…"

"No, no need to explain. I should just go."

She firmly held onto his elbow before he could leave.

"Wait," Lisbon paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "I don't have a lot. I have my job and my family. I love them both in different ways. But I don't want anything from my job to taint my time with my family."

"You mean you don't want _me_ to taint your family."

He was staring straight at her almost through her. She could see she was hurting him.

"No," she insisted before correcting herself. "Okay, maybe sometimes."

"I should go."

"Jane," she sighed. "Look, you're already here…"

"That's okay," he interrupted softly. "I've actually got plans. I just swung by to give Whitney and the baby a gift."

"Oh, right."

She moved out of his way, allowing him space to approach Whitney. Whitney's smile grew as they embraced. He placed a palm on her stomach, both of them grinning. Lisbon watched as he handed Whitney a small lilac gift bag. They chatted before exchanging goodbyes, Whitney looking visibly upset when he left her.

"I'll see you at work," Jane said to Lisbon.

"Patrick, don't go."

Jane turned around at the sound of Whitney's voice.

"I'd love to stay but I can't."

"Ten minutes," Whitney pleaded. "Let me at least open some presents first. You can't deny a pregnant woman ten minutes."

Jane laughed, conceding to her request.

"Okay, ten minutes."

"Grab a drink and something to eat, I'll be back in a jiffy."

Smiling, Jane wandered towards the open bar as Lisbon was pulled into the ladies room by Whitney.

"What did you say to him?" demanded Whitney, as the door shut, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Nothing."

"Patrick is right, you _are_ a terrible liar."

Lisbon narrowed her eyes at the pregnant woman. This was hopeless. Her brother, her sister-in-law and her consultant were now all in cahoots.

"Look, Teresa, we've really gotten close these last couple of months and I really want you to be happy. I think he can be good for you."

"I appreciate your concern, I really do Whit, but you don't know him like I do."

"Well, I know he's incredibly kind and thoughtful. I know he's so easy to talk to and I know you can't help but smile stupidly whenever he's around."

Closing her eyes, Lisbon sighed.

"Yes, Jane is all that, but you…"

"You're right, I don't know anything else. But to me it doesn't matter. He's worth it. Heck if I wasn't already married…"

"Whit!"

"I'm kidding, don't worry. I love your knuckle-headed brother."

Lisbon laughed.

"Now, are you going to at least listen to what I've said? Give Patrick a chance."

"Whitney…"

"If you don't I will take matters into my own hands."

"Don't blackmail me, sister, I don't work at the CBI for nothing."

"I'm serious."

"And so am I. Besides, even _if_ something were to happen, I can't, it's against work policy."

"Is that what this is all about? You and your incessant need to put your career and your personal life in separate little boxes."

"That is not fair."

"He likes you!"

"Don't be ridiculous. He flirts with everyone, including you."

"He looks at you differently."

"Oh, he _looks_ at me differently. It must be love," she exclaimed sarcastically.

"He does and you know it."

Lisbon sighed. This was clearly a battle she wasn't going to win.

"Are we done?"

"For now."

Shaking her head, Lisbon gently pushed Whitney out of the washroom. Jane had been waiting patiently right outside the door.

"Have you been eavesdropping on us?" Lisbon demanded.

"I would never do such a thing. It pains me a little that you think that of me."

Lisbon could feel the daggers coming from Whitney's eyes. It was so unfair that her family consistently took Jane's side.

"Is everything okay?"

Evidently trying to read the two women, Jane eyed the pair cautiously.

"Oh, Teresa, she's, no, not okay," Whitney immediately said.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern clearly written on his face.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine."

Lisbon tried to glare at Whitney for her strange behaviour, but couldn't. It was something in Jane's eyes that caught her attention. There was no denying it, there was that look, just as Whitney had said. Immediately, Lisbon tried to avert his gaze. Lucky for Lisbon, a loud blonde woman in a fuchsia pink dress was trying to pull Whitney back to the patio.

"Whitney, c'mon! You have to open your presents girlie!"

Looking utterly infuriated with her spoiled plans, Whitney helplessly allowed the woman to drag her away, leaving Lisbon alone yet again with Jane.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Jane, I'm fine."

"Then what was that about with Whitney?" Jane asked.

They exchanged glances with each other before speaking at the same time.

"Hormones."

* * *

"Awww."

The crowd was cooing over another green onesie. Whitney and Charlie lifted the garment up for everyone to see and took turns hugging Whitney's best friend, Jillian, in appreciation for the gift.

"Why so much green?" Jane whispered into Lisbon's ear.

"Because they don't know if it's girl or a boy, so green," replied Lisbon.

"But it's a girl."

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do."

"You know what the sex of an unborn baby is but you don't know that green is the colour you go with if you don't know said sex?"

"I only know relevant information. Colours are pointless."

"Don't tell Whitney that."

"Well, you're convinced it's a girl."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Sisterly intuition."

"Liar."

"Okay, why do you think I'm convinced?"

"You trust me."

She could see from her peripheral vision that he was smirking at her.

"Fine," she answered stiffly. "I trust you, this time."

"Thank you."

"Alright, here's the present from Patrick," Whitney announced.

Everyone turned and momentarily looked at Jane.

"It's not green, I'm afraid," he quipped.

A nervous laugh rippled across the party guests.

"Tough crowd," he muttered so that Lisbon could only hear.

Whitney pulled out the tissue paper from the bag revealing a white cardboard box, no bigger than a tin of mints. Lifting the lid, Whitney gasped. She held it up to Charlie and he shot Jane a huge grin.

"What is it?" someone asked.

"They're earrings," Whitney explained, before adding with a giggle. "Fuzzy purple penguins."

"What if you don't have a girl?" Jillian commented, almost patronizingly.

"Jill," chided Whitney. "They're lovely Patrick."

"Yeah man, thanks," Charlie added.

"My pleasure," Jane replied modestly.

Whitney moved onto the next present as Lisbon stared at Jane.

"What?" he asked, uncomfortably.

"Purple penguins?"

"Well, when she, your future niece, asks her parents about the earrings, they can share with her the memories of their wedding and that ridiculous invitation."

Lisbon chuckled.

"Next time, try not to upstage the best friend in the gift department."

"Oh, right, Jillian. I think she was already a little irritated with me."

"What did you do, now?"

"_She_ was blatantly flirting with me and I told her I wasn't interested."

"Riiight."

"She was."

"Because women can't seem to resist your charms."

"They can't," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile tugging at her lips.

"That was a real thoughtful gift, Jane."

"Thank you. I can't take all the credit though. You naturally gave me the idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, I got my idea from your gift."

Regarding him for a moment, she shook her head.

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"Okay, last one, from my darling sister!" Whitney squealed.

Lisbon blushed, still getting used to hearing the title from the bubbly blonde.

"Oh God, it's heavy," commented Charlie lifting the rather large sparkly package. "Did you give our child a CBI handbook?"

Everyone went hysterical.

"Oh sure, he gets the big laugh," muttered Jane.

Lisbon playfully elbowed Jane in the side. Charlie and Whitney ripped through the gift wrap before exposing a thick, hand bound album. The front cover was decorated with pressed orchids, lace borders, and cut-out shapes in various shades of purple. At the bottom in silver cursive script were the words '_First Year_.' Whitney was already in tears. The couple met Lisbon half way as the ladies held each other while Charlie gathered the two most important women in his life, into his arms.

"When you pick a name, I can fill it in for you," Lisbon said with a smile, "just let me know anytime."

"Thank you, it's gorgeous," Whitney sniffled.

"It's the best gift, Terracotta," Charlie replied, kissing Lisbon on the side of her head.

"I'm glad you like it."

Whitney's friends crowded around her, wanting to take a peek at the scrapbook, all of them fawning over each of the different pages decorated with precise detail. Lisbon fell back from the frenzied commotion, opting to take a quiet stroll along the beach. Slipping off her heels, she let the sand squish in between her toes.

"You seem happy."

Jane was beside her with his sleeves rolled to his elbows. Her eyes stayed just beyond the ocean as her mouth involuntarily crinkled into a smile.

"I am happy," she replied.

"The scrapbook is really beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You spent hours on it. You should be very proud."

"Well, I…" she frowned. "Wait how did you know?"

"Maybe I am psychic."

"Dream on."

"Fine, you left me a lot of clues."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Name one."

"You were tired."

"I'm always tired!"

He smiled before he began his list, counting each one off on his fingers.

"You had sparkles in your hair for an entire month. You stole tape from the office cabinet and a colossal stack of letter paper, which by the way Cho is really upset about. Your garbage bin had one too many dried up sliver markers. Your flower presser was wedged in between your law textbooks on your shelf. And you stole Van Pelt's scissors for the last two weeks because I stole yours."

Jane held his palms up in a ta-da fashion.

"How did I do?"

"Lucky guesses," she shrugged off.

"Lucky guesses? Okay, I have to admit, even I'm not _that_ lucky."

"I was careful."

"Yes you were. You were very careful. You cleaned up pretty good, minus the glitter of course."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"And ruin your surprise? I couldn't do such a thing."

She eyed him wearily.

"You still could have made all that stuff up. Tell me something that only I would know about the album."

His eyes slipped shut as he thought for a long moment.

"Page eight, the border," he said finally.

"Okay, what about the border?"

Re-opening his eyes, he stared straight at her.

"It has cut-out penguins on it, purple penguins."

She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"You saw the book."

"I did no such thing."

"You broke into my office and found it."

"Nope, if that were true I would know where you hid the book and that I didn't figure out."

"You're lying."

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess you'll never know."

"You see this is why I have my boxes."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

She sounded upset; anyone could have easily picked up on that.

"You're conflicted."

"Excuse me?"

"You want to tell me something but you're afraid."

"Stop it, okay? I'm done with your psychoanalysis."

Playing with the sash on her blouse, Lisbon exhaled deeply.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Just drop it, Jane."

Looking down, she flicked sand with her toe.

"No can do."

"I thought you said you had plans."

"They're not important."

His hands were now firmly holding her down in one place.

"I hate it when you're fidgety," he said, quietly.

Lisbon tried to focus her attention elsewhere, but he kept moving his head to follow her gaze.

"Can you at least look at me?"

Pursing her lips, she lifted her eyes from the ground to clear blue. Lisbon could feel the colour creeping into her cheeks from the staring match.

"Don't say it," she warned.

"Say what?"

"That I'm blushing."

"That's okay, I am too."

"No you're not."

"It's hidden under the mask of make-up."

She laughed. He smiled.

"You have a cute laugh, Lisbon."

"Are you done humiliating me, yet?"

"Humiliation was never my intention."

"Then what is?"

"I want to know why."

"Why what?" she asked cautiously.

"Why are you in love with me?"

The point blank question startled her.

"I-I am _not_ in love with you, not," she stuttered.

"Okay now you're blushing."

"Let me go," she whined.

"Not until you answer the question."

"I care about you, maybe. We've known each other for what? Eight years? You're a good friend. Nothing more."

"Huh, would your opinion change if I said that I was in love with you?"

"You're not in love with me," she said almost a little too quickly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're in love with your wife."

There was a long pause, too long.

"Yes, I am in love with my wife" he slowly answered, "but I want to love you."

Her tears came freely now, no longer caring about keep herself in check.

"Why are you doing this to me? You think this is funny?"

"I'm not laughing."

"You can't say things like that."

"It's the truth."

Lisbon hated the confident way he was speaking while she was a crying mess.

"Oh yeah, sure," she retorted. "Now you want to tell the truth."

"Lisbon…"

"No, I can't do this. I won't. I won't compete with the memory of a dead woman."

"I don't want you to compete with her. I want to be with you."

"No."

"Teresa."

His hands travelled from her arms to her face. Fresh tears slipped from her eyes, wetting his palms. Closing the gap between them, Jane pressed a warm kiss onto her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin.

"I want to love you, Teresa," he whispered gently. "And I know it's a lot to ask from you. Maybe not now, but someday, I want us to be together."

Lisbon couldn't think straight, her entire body trembling. Whitney was right. Jane loved her. He wanted to be with her, but he wanted her to wait for him.

"Please say something."

She had to laugh. She had no idea how or what to feel.

"You tell me you love me and you expect me to say something? You suck at being a psychic."

"There's no such thing as psychics."

Reaching up, she ran a hand through his golden curls, the sunlight dancing off his hair in the most angelic way.

"I need time," she said softly.

"So do I," he replied.

Lisbon smiled through her tears, trying in vain to wipe them from her face with Jane's help.

"I look like Hell don't I?" she groaned.

"Yeah, you kind of do."

"You're not supposed to tell me that!"

"What, you want me to lie?"

"Yeah, Jane. Lie. You're apparently good at it."

"Oh, you're so going to pay for that."

Lisbon shrieked as she took off, Jane chasing her through the sand. Laughing out loud, Lisbon realized she had been wrong. She could live with Patrick Jane tainting her life. In fact, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	4. Something New

**A/N: Thank you to all the lovely reviews. Your words make me happy :) This might be the last installment in this series. I kind of like how I wrapped things up. More Jello fluff. Actually, this whole chapter is pure fluff. I hope it's not too syrupy. In any case, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Mentalist. I know, shocking!**

* * *

**Something New  
**

"I told you."

"Fine, you were right."

"When are you going to learn that I'll always be right?"

"Oh get over yourself, Jane."

She put a hand to his face and pushed him. Dramatically, he fell over, sprawled on his back.

"Hey, police brutality!"

"Drama queen," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Even though he was being a complete pain in the ass as usual, Lisbon offered her hand out. As he was standing up, she slipped and the pair toppled over each other. Lisbon was trying to untangle herself from him when Cho walked into her office. He looked at Lisbon, then at Jane, his face fixed in a blank expression.

"Here's the file you wanted, boss," he said, visibly trying to keep it together.

"Thanks," she replied, blushing furiously.

Cho handed her the folder and left the office before a smile emerged across his lips.

"That went well," Jane quipped, still on the floor.

Lisbon glared at him.

"It's not like we were _doing_ anything."

"That doesn't matter," she huffed. "It's what it looked like."

"Are you embarrassed by me?" he asked, finally standing up.

"What? No. Sometimes," she admitted. "Fine, always."

He was staring at her again, the one where she couldn't look away from. Clearing her throat, she tried to focus on anything but those blue eyes.

"We need to talk," she said.

Sitting down at the edge of her desk, he looked at her expectantly.

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"Of course you did."

Smiling, Jane pulled her towards him, his arms resting freely around her slender waist. Lisbon wanted to keep distance between them so that she could remain objective but being so close to him felt too good.

"What exactly are we doing?" she asked finally.

"You tell me?"

They had been on a few dinners, a couple of movie nights at her place, but nothing that constituted more than just two friends enjoying one another's company. Jane had never stayed over, always being the gentleman. They haven't even shared a real kiss yet. But this arrangement they've had for the past two months couldn't last forever. Lisbon searched his eyes, desperately wanting to know how long they were going to continue this dance.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know, but we can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this."

Releasing his grasp around her, Jane silently slipped his wedding ring from his hand.

"Jane, that's not what I meant. You don't have to…" she stopped, unsure how to continue.

He stared at the golden band for a moment before closing his fingers around it.

"I've been holding on to the guilt and pain of losing my family for so long," he said softly. "I honestly thought I would never be able to live, much less fall in love again."

Reaching out, he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. She was utterly speechless. She was amazed by him, amazed how someone so broken, so hurt, by a terrible tragedy as he was, could learn to open his heart again. But the moment was shattered when her phone rang. They sprung apart similar to like poles of a magnet.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding slightly breathless.

"Terracotta, Whitney is having the baby."

* * *

She had never driven so fast in all of her life. For the entire ride, she thought for sure a traffic cop would pull her over. She wouldn't have even batted an eyelash to use her CBI badge and lie her way out of a ticket. She was definitely a very different Teresa Lisbon. When they arrived at the hospital, she ran through the maternity ward, Jane by her side. She spotted her brother Charlie nervously pacing back and forth.

"Hey, we got here as soon as we could," she said. "Why aren't you in there with her?"

"They took Whit upstairs," Charlie responded. "The baby flipped, so they're doing an emergency C-section."

"Are they alright?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders despondently in response. Lisbon hated how frightened her brother looked as she led him to an empty plastic chair to sit down.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked.

"Yeah, coffee would be good."

"Okay."

Patting her brother's hand, Lisbon was about to get up when Jane stopped her.

"I'll get it," he offered.

Lisbon smiled gratefully. She watched as he disappeared around the corner before returning her attention to her brother. Growing up, it had only been her, Kyle and Charlie. She was the eldest, at sixteen, when her father decided that life wasn't worth living. He slipped into an alcohol induced coma and just never woke up. From that moment on, she did everything in her power to help keep them happy and alive. Kyle was always more independent, when he finished high school he moved to Boston and got an Engineering degree from MIT. It had been one of the proudest moments of her life. She knew Kyle wanted so desperately to be here with them but he was in the middle of a six month African safari with friends. He sent an email a couple of days ago, promising to be back in time for his baby niece's christening. Charlie, on the other hand, needed more guidance. He was constantly getting himself into trouble. Lisbon couldn't even keep track of the number of times she had to pick him up from detention. But she couldn't blame him, she figured it was because he had the least amount of time with their mother. Now, he had a steady job as a computer game designer, was a loving husband and soon was going to be a first time dad. Charlie had really turned his life around, becoming the man she always knew he could be. Lisbon could sense he had some doubts on being a good father. In her heart, she was confident Charlie would be a wonderful father to his baby girl, even though their own had failed them. Subconsciously, she laid her head against his shoulder and held his arm tightly.

"They're going to be fine," she reassured him. "And so will you. I promise."

He turned and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Thanks, sis."

* * *

They had been waiting for a couple of hours and there was still no word from the nurse that had come to check up on them sometime ago. Lisbon had been stuck to her brother's side the entire time, the pair nearly drinking enough coffee to last them an entire week. But the effect of the caffeine hadn't kicked in nearly as strongly as Lisbon would have liked. Charlie had wandered off to the men's room in the meantime while she waited, restlessly. Jane, sensing her anxiety, took one of her hands in his and placed a gentle kiss across her knuckles. The loving gesture seamlessly melted her worries away.

"You know, you can go back to the office if you want."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Cho is going to steal your Sudoku."

"I can live with that," he laughed.

"Okay," she paused. "After we welcome my perfectly healthy baby niece into the world, I'd like to continue that talk we were having earlier."

"I'd like that too."

His eyes were sparkling and if it wasn't for the fact they were in the middle of a hospital, Lisbon would have kissed him right there and then. The thought scared her for some reason, but she pushed it aside when she spotted the nurse approaching them with her brother.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

Charlie traded looks with the nurse before his face broke into a smile. Lisbon squealed, launching herself into her brother's arms. She felt her eyes moisten as Charlie swung her around in a circle.

"I'm a dad," he exclaimed. "I'm a dad!"

They were both crying when Charlie released Lisbon and gave Jane a surprise hug.

"Congratulations," Jane said, with a smile.

"Thank you. It's a boy."

"A boy?" questioned Lisbon.

Charlie could only keep it together for a few second before breaking down into laughter.

"I so had the two of you going."

Hitting him playfully on the shoulder, Lisbon grinned.

"Alright Mr. Jokester, can we see her?"

"Of course."

The nurse handed them hospital scrubs before they were led to Whitney's room. The glowing mom had her baby daughter in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Say hi, Abby," she cooed as the little girl opened her eyes.

Bright green stared up at Lisbon as she reached her pinkie out. Baby Abby latched on immediately, not wanting to let go. She smiled as she turned to Jane, who was smiling just as wide as she was with his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Oh," Lisbon gasped.

"She's gorgeous," Jane complimented.

"She is, isn't she? Hi, Abby, it's your Auntie Teresa and Uncle Patrick," she said without hesitation.

Whitney grinned up at her sister-in-law and the man she was obviously in love with. Abby gurgled and then snuggled into her mother. Reluctantly, Lisbon removed her hand from the baby's grasp.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine," Whitney replied exhaustedly. "Thank you both for being here."

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else."

"Actually, there's something Whitney and I wanted to ask you," Charlie said, sitting down beside his wife and daughter.

"I can wait outside," suggested Jane.

"No, stay, we want to ask you something too," Whitney insisted. "We were hoping that the two of you would like to be Abby's godparents."

Tears sprung to Lisbon's eyes, she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Absolutely," she beamed.

The proud parents then turned to Jane. He suddenly looked uncomfortable with the request.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Whitney immediately interjected.

"No, it's not that," he said shyly. "Actually, I'm very honoured that you want me to be Abby's godfather but, I'm sure you could find someone more qualified."

"Don't be ridiculous, Patrick. I can't see anyone else being more qualified than you."

Finding his hand, Lisbon gave Jane a comforting squeeze. He could see in her eyes not pity, but understanding. He thought this whole situation would have been extremely difficult, seeing two people holding their baby daughter in their arms, brought back memories of his own child, who was brutally taken away from him. He thought he'd feel overwhelming sadness and a part of him did. The dull ache of never being able to hold his precious daughter the way Charlie and Whitney were holding their own, would probably never completely go away. But at the same time, something about this moment felt completely right to him. He felt as if he was finally part of a family again. He felt as if he was finally home.

"I'll do it on one condition."

"What's that?" asked Charlie.

"I get to teach her how to hypnotize people."

"Jane!" Lisbon chastised, elbowing him in the side.

She couldn't stay mad at him even if she tried. His infectious smile got her giggling and soon the entire room was filled with the happy sound of laughter.

* * *

When Lisbon and Jane arrived back to the bullpen, the rest of the team was waiting anxiously.

"It's a girl," she exclaimed, unable to contain herself.

"We already knew that," Rigsby replied.

"Oh hush," scolded Van Pelt as she and Lisbon exchanged a hug. "Congratulations. How are dad, mom and baby?"

"They're all doing great. Baby Abby is healthy and happy."

"Abby," Van Pelt gushed. "Awww, that's adorable."

"Okay, okay, enough mushy baby talk," Rigsby said with a scowl.

"What do you have against babies?" Lisbon demanded.

"Nothing, I have no problem with babies. My issue is with women and their cutesie voices when they start talking about babies."

The gang chuckled, including Cho, who was pretending to be occupied with his latest sci-fi novel.

"Rigsby, I'm sure one day you'll learn to love baby talk," Jane teased, pinching Rigsby on the cheek.

"Oh, no, not you too."

Jane simply smirked at the horrified expression on Rigsby's face.

"Hey, why don't you guys just take off early today," Lisbon announced. "The paper work can wait."

Lisbon's comment got Cho's undivided attention.

"It's not Friday," he said evenly.

"I know that. It's nice out and I feel like celebrating."

Her eyes caught Jane's which didn't go unnoticed by the team.

"Well, boss, I think it's a great idea," Van Pelt said breezily.

"Me too," added Rigsby. "You should tell your brother to have more kids."

His comment earned him a punch in the shoulder from Van Pelt.

"Ow," he whined. "That hurt."

"Oh, c'mon now," she teased. "Big baby."

The pair said their goodbyes and went on their way, while Cho marked his page and shoved his book into his desk.

"Have a good night," he said, stoically.

As he walked past Jane, Cho uncharacteristically winked at him before heading out the doors. Jane couldn't help but smile as his eyes fell on the only person left.

"You know if you wanted to get me alone, you could have just asked," Jane said suggestively.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, but kept on grinning. She walked towards him and he held his hands out for hers. Her fingers ghosted across his now naked ring finger.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. "I don't want you to rush into anything you're not ready for."

He caressed her cheek, enjoying the warm feeling of her skin against his.

"I don't think I've ever been this sure about anything in my life."

Leaning forward, Lisbon kissed him soundly across the lips. It wasn't as frenzied and passionate as she thought their first kiss would be like. Instead, it was slow, chaste and in her mind, perfect. When they parted, their lips lingered against each other's for a moment longer.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," she admitted softly.

"Me too," he replied, grinning. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking you'd take me to the carnival and teach me some carnie tricks."

"Oh, I can't do that. Carnie Cardinal Rule number one, under no circumstances should one share secrets of the carnie way."

"C'mon, please?" she pouted.

"Sorry."

"Well, I can make it worth your while."

Her hands travelled slowly down the front of his vest. He definitely hadn't expected this kind of behaviour from his straight laced boss.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Agent Lisbon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be silly, we're at work. I would never be that sophomoric."

He laughed at way she quoted him as he effortlessly draped his arm around her waist.

"Funny," he said.

"I thought so."

"You're just a little minx, aren't you?"

"Oh, Mr. Jane, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Kissing her again, he grinned.

"I'll take my chances."

Her bright green eyes sparkled, gazing into his baby blues.

"I love you too," he whispered, a playful smile on his lips.

"How do you know that's what I was thinking if you're not psychic?"

"I always know what you're thinking and there's no such thing as psychics."

Laughing, she pressed her lips lightly against his before leaving the office. Unbeknownst to the couple, Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho witnessed the entire exchange from the safety of the copy room.

"It's about time," muttered Rigsby, when they had disappeared into the elevator.

"I'll say," replied Cho before adding quietly. "One down, one to go."

"What was that?" Rigsby asked.

"Nothing. Incidentally, did anyone pick today?"

They slowly turned towards Van Pelt. Grinning smugly, the red-headed agent held out her palm and wiggled her fingers. She clearly enjoyed the surprised looks on their faces.

"Pay up, boys."

* * *

_**Fin for now, Jello Forever **_


End file.
